


HP: The Marauders Era

by Chapterdaze



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: MWPP, Marauders, Moony - Freeform, Multi, Padfoot - Freeform, Prongs - Freeform, Wormtail - Freeform, school years
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7355734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chapterdaze/pseuds/Chapterdaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Join our favourite group of mischief makers on their journey to Hogwarts! Who would not want to know some more about the 7 years of friendship, love, adventure and happenings regarding James, Sirius, Remus and Peter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lyndsie_l](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyndsie_l/gifts).



The boy’s hazel eyes scanned the small piece of paper once more. It had been the fifth time that morning: right after waking up, while brushing his teeth, just before breakfast, when they stepped out of the front door… And now here, as they were walking into King’s Cross station, his dad Fleamont pushing his cart. His mom, Euphemia, lightly pushing his back to steer him in the right direction. He sighed.  
“Nervous, James?” His mother asked. James’ answer got stuck somewhere between a nod and a shrug. Even though he hated to admit it, he felt pretty uneasy walking with his mom and dad towards platform 9¾, where the Hogwarts express would be waiting to take him to the high school of witchcraft and wizardry, Hogwarts itself, famous among all of the wizarding community.   
His dad glanced at him sideways. “Come now, the James Potter? Nervous?”   
James grinned. “As if.”  
The three of them chuckled. A mere second later, James’ dad halted in front of a massive brick wall. Left was platform 9, right was platform 10.   
“Go on ahead James, we’ll be right behind you.”  
James took a deep breath, clutched the paper tight in his pocket, and walked right at the wall. He came to a sudden halt when his feet marched right through the stone, and suddenly he was standing next to a big, smoking steam engine. He grinned.   
From behind him, his parents appeared from out of the wall. His mom seized his shoulders, sharing his excitement. His dad took a look around.  
“Ah yes, this surely takes me back…”  
James looked around as well. Hundreds of parents with children were gathered next to the train, moving luggage around and saying goodbye.   
“We’ll bring your big suitcase to the luggage compartment, so you can find yourself a place to sit,” his father instructed, pushing the cart further up the platform. James nodded, seized his hand luggage and walked over to one of the doors. As he was trying to walk in, someone wanted to get out at the same time.   
SMACK!  
“Ouch!”  
“Oi! Watch yourself, mate!” James rubbed his head as he looked up to the person he bumped in to. A boy with curly black hair and grey eyes was looking him annoyed in the eyes.   
“Well I’m sorry, but you should be pointing your eyes in this direction next time too, okay?”  
He had an air of nobility around him, but smiled once he finished his sentence. James smiled back.  
“Right, sorry. I’m James by the way. James Potter.”  
“Sirius.”  
“No I was kidding, my name is Elvendork, nice to meet you,” James rolled his eyes, how thick was this guy?  
But the boy laughed at his remark. “No, you don’t get it, Sirius is my name. Sirius Black. It’s the name of a star,” he added, after seeing James’ confused face.  
“You were named after a star?”  
“Yeah, it’s a family tradition, sort of…”  
It remained silent for a small moment.  
“Look, all the compartments here are full… We should try somewhere else,” Sirius suggested. James nodded. Together they walked to the last carriage, and got in. Just like the previous one, it was full, safe for one compartment that contained the hand luggage of one other person, but they were nowhere to be seen.  
“Let’s just drop it here for now, I still have to say goodbye to my parents before we leave,” James threw his bag on the couch, and walked out. Sirius followed him.  
“Are your parents wizards?” James asked while walking out.  
“Yeah, both of them.”  
“Hey, mine too!” James exclaimed. He looked around for his parents. “There they are.”  
His mother and father were talking to another pair of adults. They turned around when he approached.  
“The train is about to leave soon,” he reminded them. His mother hugged him.  
“Oh Jamie, please take a good care of yourself.”  
James became red. “Mom, how old do you think I am? Five?” He pushed her back at bit, glancing to Sirius over his shoulder, who was trying to hold back his laughter.   
“You better listen to your mother, though. And do your best. We don’t want too many owls about your misbehaviour, young man,” his dad said, ruffling his hair.   
“Me? Misbehaving? I can tell you that you’ve raised the perfect son!” James put his head high while patting himself on the shoulder. His parents shook their head smiling.  
“Have a nice term boy.”  
At that moment, the train let out a big puff of smoke, and everyone quickly got on board as the conductor whistled. James pulled Sirius with him as he made his way to the Hogwarts Express.  
“Don’t forget to write us every now and then!” James’ mother shouted, as she waved her parting son goodbye.   
“I will!” James shouted back through the open window. The train started to move, faster and faster. Then the train made a turn, leaving the platform behind.  
“That’s right Jamie, write your mommy and daddy,” teased Sirius.  
“Would you shut it?” James rolled his eyes as he once again headed for their compartment. When they got there, however, there was someone sitting there already. A redheaded girl was staring out of the window of the train, not paying any attention to the boys that just arrived. Sirius and James looked at each other. James shrugged, but Sirius made a movement of ‘leave her be’ towards the girl, and ushered James inside, closing the door behind himself. They sat opposite of each other next to the girl. James wanted to restart the conversation, not wanting to disturb the girl that seemed to be crying. Probably missing her parents already, he thought. Speaking of parents…  
“Didn’t you have to say goodbye to your parents?”  
“Nah, I already did. We’re not really a touchy-feely family…” Sirius put his feet on the empty seat beside James. “I’m probably far too excited to go to Hogwarts to pay attention to them right now anyways,” he added, snickering. James frowned at this answer, but discarded it. He sat back and looked out of the window for a bit, thinking about the upcoming schoolyear, and how he would start it with what possibly was his first school friend.


	2. The Strange Boy

As the train was speeding through the English hills, the conversation between James and Sirius had arrived on the school supplies.   
“It’s made of Mahoney. Ollivander said it was an excellent wand for Transfiguration, it will transform any object perfectly. I bet I’d totally rock the subject with it,” James turned his wand around in his hands. Sirius let out a sceptic sound.   
“Sure. I’ll bet you’ll be the next Merlin by day one.”  
“Then what will you be? My personal assistant?” James inquired Sirius with an overly faked seriousness in his voice, putting his wand back in his hand luggage. Both the boys laughed. At that moment, the compartment door slid open, and a boy with black hair, already in his Hogwarts school robes, stepped in. Walking past Sirius and James, both of them couldn’t help but notice how grumpy he looked. When he sat opposite of the girl, his expression suddenly turned soft, leaving James and Sirius to raise their eyebrows, and continue their own conversation, ignoring the boy like he had ignored them.   
Sirius was about to show James his wand, when the boy said to the girl:   
“You’d better be in Slytherin.”  
“Slytherin?” James exclaimed. “Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I’d leave, wouldn’t you?” He asked Sirius. Sirius immediately got an uneasy feeling in his gut. Slytherin was one of the four houses in Hogwarts – Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin. Students would get sorted in one of them, based on their personality and abilities. Slytherin, however, was well-known for the evil witches and wizards it had produced. With aversion, Sirius told James:   
“My whole family have been in Slytherin.”  
“Blimey! And I thought you seemed all right!”  
Sirius couldn’t help but grin at James’ theatrical remark. “Maybe I’ll break tradition. Where are you heading, if you’ve got a choice?”   
“ ‘Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!’ Like my dad,” James held up an invisible sword.   
The odd boy with the black hair made a disapproving sound. James turned towards him.  
“Got a problem with that?”  
“No,” the boy said, his expression turning grumpy again, “If you’d rather be brawny than brainy-”  
“Where’re you hoping to go, seeing as you’re neither?” Sirius snapped. James clutched his stomach from laughter. The girl was staring at the scene with a heated face, frowning at James and Sirius.   
“Come on, Severus, let’s find another compartment.”  
She and the boy, with the strange name Severus, got up and headed to the exit. James put out his foot in front of the boy.   
“See ya, Snivellus!” Sirius called out after them. Then they shut the door. Both James and Sirius got teary-eyed from laughter.  
“I’m sorry for what I said earlier, though,” James confessed, when he was finally capable of talking again.  
“Nah, don’t worry. I know Slytherin’s reputation is awful,” Sirius assured him. “I’d rather be in Gryffindor too, I think.”  
“Good, because I need someone to entertain me during the boring subjects.”  
“Oh, so suddenly the all-great James Potter, master in Transfiguration needs someone to keep him company?” Sirius smirked. James made a ‘tsk’ sound. They both looked at the small hallway, where the trolley with food was passing by.   
“You want anything?” Sirius asked.   
“Some Chocolate Frogs for sure. I still have quite a few to collect,” James answered, as he was getting out a small wallet.   
“Then I’m getting us some Every Flavour Beans,” Sirius got up too.   
By the time they had settled down with their sweets again, it had started to rain outside. As thick droplets of water made a soft noise against the window, James and Sirius had the greatest fun in daring each other to taste some funny looking beans.   
“Here, take the black one, it suits your name.”  
“I don’t know if that was meant to be insulting, but okay,” Sirius popped a black bean in his mouth.  
“Hm, coffee…”  
“Aww, I’d hoped you’d get something like black pepper…” James smirked.   
“I don’t need any black pepper to be hot,” Sirius pushed back is curls on his head, looking quite vain for a moment.   
“You won’t be hotter than me once I’ve dressed into my robes,” James stuck out his tongue.   
“… Want to bet over this weird patterned Bean for that?”

In the end, the Bean was tossed away by the boys, unable to decide who wore the robes better.  
“I don’t know… You messy hair just goes along with it naturally…”  
“A Potter family trait. Nothing can tame it. But I must say, you’re not the first one noticing it.”  
“Oh yeah Jamie, I’ll bet you’ll get all the girls…” Sirius said, rolling his eyes.   
“Speaking of girls… I wonder where the redhead went…”  
“I don’t know, but she can’t be up to much good if she hangs out with that Snivellus boy… We’ll probably be seeing them at the station. I heard all the first years have to travel together,” Sirius said, seemingly uninterested by the subject.   
It wasn’t long before the train came to a halt. It had turned dark, and the rain continued as they stepped onto the platform. As Sirius had predicted, the Snivellus boy and the girl walked by, ignoring them once again.   
“Talk about being rude,” Sirius scoffed. Then, a voice at the end of the platform called:  
“First years, this way!”   
A huge human silhouette with a lantern waved what seemed like a large arm to draw attention.  
Awed, James and Sirius walked over to what appeared to be a man with wild hair and beard.   
“Sirius… Is that what I think it is?”  
“If you’re thinking about Santa, then no. His beard is black, not white.”  
“No… Look at his seize! Is he a giant?”  
The big man looked down on James, and grinned. “Hello there. Everythin’ okay?”  
James couldn’t do anything but nod.   
“Good. First years follow me please!” And with that, the man turned around and began walking down a steep path. Slipping over the wet stones, all first year students made their way towards what seemed like a lake.   
“No more than four per boat, an’ keep yer hands ‘n’ feet inside,” the man said, as they walked onto a small dock with rowboats. The man took up one boat by himself, hanging the lantern on the front. Sirius and James got in a boat too, accompanied by two other students. As they looked ahead, their breath was taken away by the Hogwarts castle, lights emitting from hundreds of windows. The boats began to move, and the castle grew larger before their eyes.


	3. The Sorting

James and Sirius could barely conceal their excitement as the boats halted at the boathouse, and the giant lead them up the mountain. The castle looked even bigger now, and thousands of shimmering lights were shining behind the windows, but what really made them gasp for breath, was when the doors of the main entrance opened and they set their first steps inside Hogwarts. They heard the breath of others falter too. Soon after, the small crowd of children started to mumble.  
“Ter ya go, professor,” said the giant.  
“Very well, Hagrid.”  
As the Giant moved aside, Sirius and James saw a woman standing on the lower pair of steps of a staircase.  
“Welcome to Hogwarts,” she said, and the muttering died out. “In a few moments you will walk through these doors and join the other students for the start of the year feast. Before you can sit down, however, you will each be sorted in one of the four houses. The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. During your stay, your house will be like your family. With this family, you will try and gather points for your house. Points will be rewarded for triumphs. Break a rule, and points will be taken away. The house with the most points at the end of the year, will receive the House Cup. Please wait here patiently and quietly until we are ready for you.”  
She got off the stairs and entered the double doors straight across the main entrance. As soon as the door was shut, the rumour returned.  
“How’d you reckon we’ll be sorted?” James asked Sirius.  
“Don’t really know… Maybe someone else does,” Sirius twirled around, and tapped a boy on the shoulder. The boy stiffened a bit from shock, and turned around to face Sirius. He had mousy brown hair, and blue eyes. He was also rather short, James now noticed, and a bit on the round side of shape.  
“Do you happen to know how we’ll be sorted?”  
“N-No… Hope it won’t be anything too hard of a task, though…” He replied, sounding nervous. His eyes flickered between the two of them.  
“Are you brothers?”  
“Brothers? Please no…” Sirius answered, with a bit too much revolt to make it sound believable. James snorted.  
“He’s my personal assistant.”  
“You wish,” Sirius threw back. The short boy didn’t seem to understand them at first, but then snickered, and turned around again. James eyed Sirius, who shrugged and tapped the side of his head, as to say that the boy surely didn’t seem the brightest.  
The doors opened again. The same woman from before signed them to follow her inside.  
If the entry into the castle was breath-taking already, then this sure was mighty. Four, long tables occupied with students stood parallel underneath what seemed like the actual night sky. At the end of the tables, was another one, seated by what James assumed to be the professors. At the middle of the table, sat a man with a silvery, long beard, which James knew to be the Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore. In front of him stood a three-legged stool, with a pointy, patched hat atop of it. The group halted near it and the woman went to stand next to it, taking out a roll of parchment. It went so silent that James could hear Sirius breathe next to him. Then, one of the patches of the hat opened up, and it started to sing.

_“On a day, so long ago_  
_When I was just sewn and done_  
_Two witches and two wizards saw_  
_To the construction of this castle, which had just begun_  
_The first of them was Gryffindor_  
_Known amongst the bravest of men_  
_Under his gold and red robes, he wore_  
_Courage like only he can_  
_The second was dear Hufflepuff_  
_Always very joyfully_  
_Made equality, sure enough_  
_With hard work and loyalty_  
_Third up was wistful Ravenclaw_  
_Famous for her creativity_  
_Whom made wit, knowledge and law_  
_Her very first priority_  
_Last, but not least, old Slytherin_  
_Made of pride in advance_  
_For him cunning and slyness would win_  
_As soon as they got the chance_  
_But then is then_  
_And now is now_  
_Long has succeeded their plan_  
_Me and my duty survived, somehow_  
_Sorting you, is what I’ll do_  
_And I’ll do the best I can”_

After he was done, the Sorting Hat became still again. The woman unrolled the parchment, and began summoning people forward.  
“Aleburgh, Adrian.”  
A slim male with glasses walked forward, and took place on the stool after the woman had removed the hat, which was now being placed on his head. After a short pause, the hat shouted: “Hufflepuff!”  
The table on the far right side of James exploded into applause, as Adrian made his way over to them.  
“So this is the way things are done,” whispered Sirius in his ear. It wasn’t long before he got called forward. Even though he thought it was an easy feat, James could still read some nervousness off of Sirius’ face. Their conversation on the train came flooding back to him. He kept his fingers crossed.  
“Gryffindor!”  
Sirius’ eyes widened in shock, but were quickly joined by a broad smile. As he made his way towards the table next to the Hufflepuff one, he patted James on the shoulder.  
“Congrats!” James shouted over the cheers at the table.  
James was so busy with his own sorting in his head, that he missed a few people, until-  
“Evans, Lily.”  
The redhead from earlier stepped towards the stool, seeming quite unsure. Tracing back her feeting, James saw the greasy haired boy, Snivellus, biting his lower lip.  
“Gryffindor!”  
James saw the disappointment flash by on the boy’s face, before smiling up at the girl, who walked past him to join the table next to Sirius.  
More and more first years disappeared towards the four tables, and all the while James was patiently waiting for his turn.  
“Lupin, Remus.”  
A quite unhealthy looking boy sat down on the stool. It looked like he hadn’t eaten in a while, and only his left, green eye interrupted the long scar that ran down his face. The hat barely covered his light brown hair, and it already bellowed “Gryffindor!”.  
A smile dawned on the pale face of the boy, as he sat down opposite of Sirius. James had to be quick, or he wouldn’t be able to sit near him anymore. If he got sorted to Gryffindor, that was.  
At long last, the short boy from the entrance hall, whom James learned to be Peter Pettigrew, Got sorted into Gryffindor, and chose to sit down at the nearest spot available after being stalled on the stool for longer than most students (James thought he had been there with the hat on his head for three minutes at the very least), and there was still room near Sirius.  
“Potter, James.”  
James took a deep breath, and nearly race up to the hat. It didn’t really fit, and it glided past his ears.  
_So this is James Potter…_  
James stirred. Apparently, the hat could voice itself inside his head.  
_Where shall we put you, boy? I suppose you’ve got a great deal of bravery in your body. You seem to be willing to stand up for yourself and others, too… And a sense for adventure… Hmmm… I think it will be…_  
“Gryffindor!”  
James saw Sirius nearly jumping from his seat. Overjoyed, he went to sit next to the redhead, Lily.  
“Well done James!” Sirius cheered.  
“So you’re James…” Lily said.  
“Yessir, nice to meet you.”  
They shook hands. The girl seemed different now than on the train.  
“Want to trade places so you can sit next to your friend?”  
“Hm? Oh no, it’s okay,” James assured her.  
They all looked at the sorting again. The group of pupils was thinning out fairly, when the greasy boy got called forwards.  
“Snape, Severus.”  
“Slytherin!”  
Lily sighed.  
“At least he got what he wanted…” Sirius stated.  
“I guess…” Lily mumbled, not sounding very convinced.  
Finally, “Zipher, Silvia” Got sorted into Ravenclaw, and the woman walked away with the stool and the hat. Before the conversations that rose could really start, Professor Dumbledore got up.  
“Before the feast can begin, I would like to note a few things. First, I want to welcome Professor Strittus to our midst, and wish him good luck with teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts.”  
A small but polite applause was given to the big guy that could rival the giant with his moustache.  
“Second, I would like to remind you that the Dark Forest is forbidden terrain for all students. This now also includes the newly planted Whomping Willow on the school terrain if you would prefer not to end up at the hospital wing.”  
The sick looking boy opposite of Sirius frowned. James couldn’t disagree with him. Why would they plant such a thing on the school grounds?  
“And lastly, Mister Filch asked me to make you aware that there is a list pinned to his office door containing all sorts of added rules and forbidden objects,” Dumbledore gestured towards a grumpy looking man near the double doors.  
“Now, without further ado…” He pointed towards the tables. The plates and cups that were placed upon them, were suddenly filled with food and drinks.  
As he eyed the delicious meal before him, James couldn’t think of a better way to end the Sorting Ceremony.


End file.
